Konoha's Zombieland
by The Rose Demon
Summary: Thanks to Orochimaru, Konoha is full of Zombies. Several young shinobi have survived thanks to a mysterious Ninja named Blade, multiple pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha's Zombie Land

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did though.

Summary: A Zombie Apocalypse is started during the Chunin exams. This is the story of one mysterious and powerful man and a handful of survivors.

Chapter one: Survivors

'I doubt anyone will ever read this but I feel compelled to still record this on the off chance that someone does find it. I am writing this on what I believe to be December 27 2018. The incident that destroyed Konoha, and maybe even the entire planet soon, occurred December 14 2018. That day was the day that I lost my father and the girl I had a crush on. Those things took both of them from me, but I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. On that day Orochimaru of the legendary three Sannin attacked us during the chunin exams. He had showed up during Naruto Uzumaki's match against Neji Hyuuga. No one knows why he chose that moment but the Third Hokage began to fight him inside a force field of some sort. It seemed like the third had the advantage so in order to even the playing field Orochimaru used a jutsu called the Imperfect Resurrection to summon the First and Second Hokages from the dead.

The jutsu really was imperfect because the two resurrected hokages weren't completely alive. They had no intelligence, humanity or reason; only a never ending hunger for human flesh. Things like them are called zombies as we later learned. They began to bite Orochimaru and the Third. Orochimaru and the third tried to kill them but nothing seemed to work until the third crushed one of the zombie's head. It didn't get back up so Orochimaru followed his lead and stabbed the remaining zombie through its forehead. Orochimaru ordered his four ninja to lower the barrier. Within a minute or two both Orochimaru and the Third died for no apparent reason. The horror started when the Third and Orochimaru came back to life as zombies. They in turn began to bite and infect others, turning more people into the living dead.

The Abrame clan was wiped out immediately after they tried to use their insects to attack the living dead. The insects became carriers of the infection and when they returned to their masters' bodies they inadvertently infected said bodies. Those shinobi that weren't infected went about trying to closing the gates to keep the infection from escaping Konoha but it was a hopeless effort. Non-ninjas were quickly caught and devoured by these zombies. The girl I had a crush on was turned into one of them within three hours of being bitten. I found her, and later when she turned killed her, at her father's ramen shop. Together we barricaded the shop. While with I told her about my crush on her and instead of laughing she pulled me close to her. She told me she was afraid being alone and then we somehow started to kiss. The kiss led to something I don't plan to write about in detail but let's just say that I lost more than my heart to her (If you don't get what he's talking about then you are clueless.). After we 'finished' she went into the back room and was attacked by her undead father. I re-killed him but she was bitten. I stayed with her till she turned then I ran away but it seems the two of us are connected by fate because on the way here I was attacked and bitten by my own zombie father whom I also re-killed. I know that I am now nothing more than a walking dead man, no pun intended.

Even now I feel the infection clouding my mind so listen up closely. These things can only be killed by destroying the brain or from disconnecting the brain from the body. Basically go for head shots or decapitations. Also fire seems to work well too. If a person is bitten they will turn, it can't be avoided. The amount of time till they turn depends on the number of bites and the location. A bite to the leg takes longer than a bite to the neck. My father bit me on the shoulder so I think I have only a few more minutes. Since I don't have much longer I'm going to give you a piece of advice, go to Suna. The day after this all started Suna sent us a message saying its walls could keep out the infected and that we were welcome there. They said they found out that Orochimaru had killed and impersonated their Kazekage in order to trick them into attacking us. They felt responsible for the outbreak so they wanted to make it up to us. I didn't go myself because it's a three day long trip to get to Suna and making that trip alone is just asking to die. I haven't heard anything else from Suna since so I don't know if it's still safe.

I think I'm almost out of time so all I can say is good luck and may Kami watch over you. I don't want to become one of those things so I plan to blow myself up and take as many of these bastards with me. Do you think I'll get to see her again on the other side? After all this I find it a little hard to think about going to Kami. I mean why would Kami allow my home to become Hell? Well I better get going before it's too late. Oh and if you meet any people named Shikamaru, Ino, Asuma, Kiba or Naruto tell them that Choji Akimichi said "Hi" and that I went down like a true shinobi. Thanks. One more thing though, I believe there might be survivors inside the Hokage tower so if this note is found shortly after my death please go look if you can.'

"Choji, why couldn't you hold out a little longer?" A figure dressed in all black said as he finished reading Choji's note. "If you had just survived an hour longer then I could have done something. You made a great explosion though big guy. It took out an entire district and about a hundred zombies." The figure tucked the note inside of his hooded black trench coat. Besides the trench coat the figure also wore long black pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a pure black Anbu type mask. The hood of the trench coat was up hiding the figures hair. A giant black broadsword rested on his back. The figure sighed before leaving the Akimichi manor and began to leap from roof to roof.

"Hokage tower huh? It's worth checking out." The figure said as he kept going. Within a few moments he landed on the roof of the Hokage tower. He opened up a trap door on the floor and jumped down while closing it on the way into a dark hallway. As he landed he drew his sword and swung it. The sword split a zombie in half vertically. He then spun around and removed the head of another. Behind the zombie the figure just killed was a shit load more. They moved towards him and the figure sighed again. He placed his sword in its sheath on his back then reached inside his trench coat and grabbed the weapons hidden there. He through a large number of kunai at the creatures and watched as several of the creatures fell. More were still coming at him though.

"Catch me if you can you multiple spawns of a mother fucking diseased whore!" He shouted. He turned and began to run down the dark corridor. He stopped suddenly after a minute and began to focus chakra into his ears. He could hear voices coming from the other side of a wall to his left. 'That's the Hokage's personal bedroom if my memory is correct. If it is correct though then the door is also back the way I came. The problem is also back that way are a crap load of zombies. I guess I got to make a door then.' He drew his giant sword and made four quick slashes. The wall showed no marks but as the figure pushed on it a piece of the wall gave a way to make a rectangular hole into a very dark room. The figure walked through and had to duck as a kunai flew at him. "Watch it!" He shouted as he held his sword out like a shield. He heard several people gasp and then low voices talking.

"Are you a zombie?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, I'm obviously a zombie that has learned to talk." He said sarcastically. He could hear weapons being drawn, "Just joking. I was told there might be survivors here so I came to look."

"Who told you?" A male voice asked.

"Choji Akimichi." Suddenly Shikamaru came out of the dark and walked up to the figure.

"Choji's alive?" Shikamaru asked hopefully.

The figure hung his head, "I'm sorry but no, he's dead. I saw an explosion and when I went to investigate I saw a large sign that read 'survivor inside' next to the Akimichi manor's gates. I went inside and found a note on the living room table along with a lot of blood. I read it and found out that the explosion was caused by Choji. He had been bitten by his father and was about to become one of the living dead so he left a note to explain what happened. He wanted to go down like a real shinobi so he blew himself up and took a lot of the zombies with him." Shikamaru stepped back and nodded.

He then looked over his shoulder, "Come on out you guys." After a few seconds 14 people walked out of the shadows. The people were Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tayuya (who was shackled up), Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Garra, and Kankuro. The figure entered a battle stance at the sight of the three sand ninja and the sound ninja.

"What are they doing here?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Neji went wide-eyed, "Watch out!" the figure spun around to see several zombies crawling through the hole. The figure stabbed his sword into the ground and began to make hand signs.

**"Water Style: Ice Barrier!"** The figure shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground. Ice crept across the ground from his hands and covered the hole in a thick layer of ice, freezing the zombies that were in the hole. "That should hold them but I think we need to leave."

"Where would we go?" Sakura asked.

"We can go to my hideout for now. It has water, food, first aid kits, clean cloths, beds, and is protected from the zombies."

Sasuke frowned, "But how are we going to get out of here? Those things are outside the door and outside the hole you made."

"Simple, I'll make another door." The figure looked up at the ceiling, "We're on the top floor right? Well I think this room could use a sky light." The figure removed his right hand's glove and aimed the bare hand at the ceiling. His other hand formed several hand signs. "Get back." The figures hand caught fire and he shouted, **"Fire Style: Blazing Palm Jutsu!" **A fire ball shaped like a fist blew a hole in the ceiling. Suddenly the door to the room began to crack.

"They're breaking through!" Ino screamed.

"Lee! Grab Hanabi and Konohamaru and jump!" Neji shouted. Lee grabbed the two kids and leaped up through the hole. Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and Ten Ten quickly followed. Shikamaru picked up Tayuya and jumped out of the room. Kiba jumped out just as the door gave away. The figure grabbed Neji and Sasuke and chucked both of them through the hole. Kankuro glanced from the zombies to Garra and finally to the figure.

Kankuro smiled at him, "Please protect my brother." Kankuro then turned and rushed the clones while pulling out a pair of long kunai. He quickly killed three and continued to fight but was soon lost from sight as the zombies piled on top of him. The figure grabbed Garra, who seemed stunned, and leaped out of the room through the hole just as a zombie's hand grazed the figure's foot.

"Where's Kankuro?" Temari asked as the figure appeared on the roof with Garra in his arms.

"He stayed behind to give me and sand boy enough time to escape. We need to go. Lee you carry Konohamaru, Neji carry Hanabi, and Sasuke carry the shackled red head."

"I have a fucking name!" Tayuya shouted.

Blade ignored her, "I'll carry the sand boy till he snaps out of it. Follow me." The figure leaped off the tower onto a nearby building. The others quickly leaped after him. Once everyone was clear of the tower the figure set Garra and began to form hand signs.** "Oil Geyser!"** the figure said as he opened a mouth hole on his mask and black oil flew from it and fell like rain on the tower. Once the figure deemed there was enough oil he stopped and closed the mouth hole. He formed several more hand signs, **"Fire Style: Flaming Orb."** A ball of fire appeared in the figure's had and he tossed it onto the tower. The fire ball ignited the oil and soon the flames spread.

Everyone watched the tower burn for a while till the figure bowed towards the burning tower, "May you rest peacefully Kankuro." He then turned and leaped away. The others followed him and the continued to do so even as they reached the wealthy part of Konoha. The figure kept going till he jumped of a roof and over a very high steel fence. "Don't touch the fence! It's electrified!" The figure shouted as he landed on the ground. The others leaped over the fence and landed next to him. They stared at the large house the fence surrounded. They walked through the front door and stepped inside to find themselves in a hallway.

"Welcome to my hideout." The figure said. "The living room has several TVs that are connected to security cameras on the property so we can monitor the creatures outside. The kitchen had been fully stocked the day before all this started. You can pig out for now but after today we need to make the food last as long as possible. There are two bathrooms with large bath tubs and both have running water and plumbing. There are only four bedrooms so we'll need to decide who will share which one later. The only conditions I have are that you stay inside the fences unless I'm with you, that you obey my orders, and when I'm sleeping you are not to touch my mask. The first thing is we need to check everyone for wounds. I need a female to volunteer to allow me to check her body for wounds"

"You pervert!" Ino shouted.

The figure raised a hand, "I am not a pervert. In order to insure all of the wounds are found we need to have everyone strip down. I also don't think it would be appropriate for me to check all the females so I'll inspect one and have her do the other females. If said female is nervous she can bring another female with her to make sure I don't do anything perverted."

"I'll do it." Temari said as she stepped forward.

The figure nodded, "Do you want to bring someone to make sure I behave?"

"No I'm fine." The figure led Temari to one of the bathrooms and locked the door.

"Ok strip down to your underwear for now. I'll return in a minute." The figure walked out of the bathroom and got some clothes out of the hallway closet. He walked back in to find Temari in her bra and panties. He looked away for a moment and Temari noticed how he seemed like a little kid for a second before he turned back to her. "Ok lose the bra and hold you arms out." Temari did so and the figure looked her over, glancing away every now and then which did not go unnoticed by Temari. The figure commented on some minor scratches she had but said none of them looked too bad. Having her turn around produced the same results. "Ok your legs and your torso are ok. I need you to remove your panties now." He told her and Temari noticed how his voice squeaked nervously as he gave the order. Temari did so slowly and covered her woman hood with her hands while blushing slightly. "It's ok. I won't do anything but look. Now please remove your hands and spread your legs." Temari slowly removed her hands and spread her legs. The figure crouched down a good distance away and checked both her backside and her woman hood. He stood up and handed her a pair of boxers and a t-shirt while looking away, "Put these on for now. Tomorrow I'll go hunting for some women's clothing. Here's a robe too." Temari put the cloths on and frowned at him.

"What's your name? Are you really an Anbu?"

"After everyone has been checked then I'll answer questions. Go take the other females to the other bathroom and check them. Tell the guys to send someone. There are clothes in the hallway closet so no one has to wear blood covered clothing."

A half hour later

The figure watched as everyone walked into the living room with plates of food. Everyone besides the figure was also wearing robes. When everyone was settled down the figure nodded, "Ok if anyone has any questions I'll answer what I can."

"Who are you?" Neji asked without hesitation.

"Be more specific."

"What's your name?"

"For now call me Blade."

"Is that your name?" Hanabi asked.

"No but it is what you can call me."

"Are you a Konoha ninja?" Lee asked.

"Yes."

Temari stood up, "Are you really an Anbu?"

"No but the mask was given to me by one."

"Why did you save us?" Ino said as she leaned against Shikamaru.

"Simple, I was lonely."

Neji activated his Byakugan, "Why can't I see through your mask?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you save Kankuro?" Garra asked quietly.

Blade looked down at the ground, "I would have but it was too late. Before I could react he was bitten and once you're bitten you will turn. I'm sorry."

"Have seen any other survivors?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. On the third day I met up with Anko and Ibiki. The three of us tried to save a bunch kids that were inside of the academy." Konohamaru and Hanabi stared at him in fear. Blade nodded, "I can tell you two know what we found. The children had become zombies and attacked us. They got Ibiki but Anko and I escaped only to be attacked by a mass of zombies that heard us fighting in the academy. Anko and I got away but she had been bitten and asked me to end her life. I did as she asked and then I found this place and stayed here for several days before going back out."

"Did you see anyone we might know that had been become zombies?" Kiba asked. The room was quiet as Blade sighed.

"I saw several and killed each one. They were Hirashi Hyuuga, Shino, Kurenai, and Asuma. I'm sorry you guys." Hinata and Hanabi began to cry as did Ino, but Kiba stood and walked over to Blade.

"Thank you for making sure my comrade and sensei didn't have to remain one of those things." Blade shook hands with Kiba.

"Did you see Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura asked Blade who tensed suddenly.

Sasuke snickered, "He probably ran off to Suna with Kakashi." Most of the people in the room nodded in agreement.

"Sorry but you're wrong Uchiha." Blade told him, "Mr. Uzumaki is dead." The room became quiet again instantly. Sakura stared at Blade with wide and frightened eyes.

Sasuke stood up and angrily grabbed the front of Blade's coat, "Shut up! Quit lying and take it back! Naruto is too stubborn to die!"

Blade forcibly removed Sasuke's hand from his coat and his voice was cold as he spoke, "I was there and watched him die myself. It happened on the third day just after I killed Anko and before I found this place. I saw him trying to save a little girl when he was grabbed by a bunch of those creatures. They bit both him and the little girl. I managed to kill the little girl but I wasn't able to get to Uzumaki before he was completely covered by those things. He didn't die quickly. I heard him scream for quite some time before he stopped. I don't know if his screams ended because he died or because he turned but I do know that he was being eaten alive at the time." Everyone's face showed the horror they felt. Sakura curled up into a ball on the couch and began to sob. Sasuke fell to his knees and stared at the ground. Blade walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry Sakura. I truly am." Sakura stared at him before she latched onto him cried into his chest. Blade held her long after she had fallen asleep hours later from emotional exhaustion. Blade glanced around after a while to see that everyone was either deep in thought or talking softly. He then saw Sasuke staring at the large broadsword next to the couch.

"Do you like my sword?" Blade asked him.

Sasuke nodded still feeling like crap, "How do you fight with such a large sword? I've only seen Zabuza fight with such a large blade."

"Swords like this are called Zanbatos and were originally made in ancient times during war. They were used to cut down both the enemy's horse and rider at the same time. Do you want to learn how to use one? I got several Zanbotos. I can give you one."

"That actually sounds like fun. I'd love to learn to fight with a Zanboto." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Blade smiled back, "I think it's time to hit the hay. The beds can hold up to three people so how should we split everyone up?"

"There are seven females and eight males. We can put three in each room but there will still be three people left without." Sasuke said after he did the math.

"I think the master bedroom's bed is big enough for four. Two of us can use the couches. For tonight Sakura and I will take the couch so tell the others and assign rooms." Sasuke nodded glad to have something to keep his mind off Naruto.

"I got it. For the females I'll put Ino, Hanabi, and Hinata in one room and Temari, Ten Ten and Tayuya in the other. I'll talk to Tayuya and see if she'll behave if I remove the shackles while she sleeps. Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Konohamaru can share the master bedroom while Shikamaru and I share with Garra." Blade thanked him and held Sakura closer. Sasuke went to leave but turned back to frown at Blade, "Hey isn't having all of us asleep at the same time dangerous?"

"No. The ground has special motion sensors so if anyone or anything gets past the electric fence then an alarm will go off. Feel free to sleep."

"Good night Blade." Sasuke told him as he was about to go tell them where their bedrooms were. He stopped and turned to look at Blade, "One more thing Blade. With Naruto dead and Kakashi gone I plan to watch over Sakura so make sure you don't hurt her or I'll treat you to a living hell a hundred times worse than the one we're in right now." Sasuke flashed his Sharingan and left.

'I am sorry Sasuke but I will cause her pain if she ever learns the truth.' Blade shook his head and held Sakura closer.

The next morning

Sakura awoke to the sound of familiar voices. She opened her eyes and blushed slightly to find herself still in Blade's arms. Sakura looked at Blade's face and wondered if he was awake or not, 'I can't tell with that mask on.' She received her answer as Blade looked down at her and spoke.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty? It's almost noon." Sakura blushed even more and quickly got out of his arms. She nodded her thanks.

"Blade! We have a suggestion." Kiba said as he and Shikamaru entered the living room saving Sakura from her embarrassment.

Blade turned to look at them, "Let's hear it."

"Well we were thinking that even with the alarms and everything it's still dangerous to be alone. We think that we should use the buddy system."

Blade nodded, "Sounds good but I get final say on the pairs." Everyone began to drift into the room after a while and Kiba again brought up his plan. At the end Blade stood, "Here is how it'll go. A female will be paired up with a male for protection. I understand that you ladies think you don't need protection but you must admit that the males present are quite a bit stronger then you in some ways. Ino pick a partner."

"I choose Sasuke!" She shouted and Sasuke groaned.

"No. Sasuke is going to be my second in charge so I want him to watch over the red head since she's still a threat." Sasuke grinned at Blade's words. Mainly because he was free from Ino but also because Blade seemed to trust him.

"I have a name you fucking bastard!" Tayuya shouted but was ignored by everyone.

Blade continued, "The two will be buddies. Pick someone else."

Ino glanced at the guys in the room before stopping on one, "I choose Kiba then."

"What? Why pick me?" Kiba asked a little annoyed and shocked.

"Your sense of smell saved us from a lot of zombies before so I think you are the best choice." Kiba nodded his understanding.

"Ok, Ten Ten?" Blade asked looking over at her.

"I'll pick Lee since, unlike Neji, without me he'd run into the zombie horde like an idiot."

"I resent that remark." Lee told her a little hurt.

"Temari you're next but you can't pick your bother since I don't completely trust you two either." Blade informed her.

Temari pointed at Shikamaru, "I'll take mister smarty pants."

"Troublesome woman. Watching over you will be such a drag." Shikamaru said in response to her choice and earning him a smack upside the head.

"Hinata?" Blade asked.

She looked at Neji in fear before speaking, "I'm not sure."

"Ok then how about you, Sakura?"

"The choice is between Neji and Konohamaru? Not the best options." She said before smiling. "Can I choose you Blade?"

Blade shrugged, "Sure. Hinata, I don't think pairing you up with Neji is the best choice but I think it's your only good one." Hinata looked on the verge of tears when a voice spoke from behind Temari. "What was that Garra?" Blade asked.

"I'll pair up with her." Garra said softly which was very unusual for him.

"Will Garra work better?" Blade asked. Hinata stared at both Neji and Garra, judging which she feared more. She then pointed at Garra. Blade nodded, "Ok then Hanabi and Konohamaru are paired together with Neji as their protector. Is that ok Neji? I know it's a big job."

"And one I will gladly accept." Neji said while watching him closely.

"Ok now we need to speak of the future. We have enough food to last a month or two. I'm going to train Sasuke, Lee and Konohamaru to use swords then at the end of the first month I will decide what I'll do from there, but I don't think I'll stay in Konoha. Lee, Sasuke, and Konohamaru come with me into the backyard please. The rest of you may come along to watch." Blade walked into the backyard along with everyone else. They watched as blade pulled out two scrolls and set them on the ground. He cut his finger with a kunai and let several drops fall on each scroll. Then he unrolled the scrolls. Each was about ten yards long. When they stopped unrolling several dozen puffs of smoke appeared along each scroll. When the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to find a crap load of swords laying in two rows on the scrolls.

"Ok you three there are about 30 or so swords. Some are zanbotos and some aren't. Several are even paired for duel combat. Take your pick." The three looked through the swords and each picked a blade that seemed the best to them. Konohamaru had picked a pair of short curved swords with strangely long handles, "Those can be used as two separate weapons or you can connect the bottom of the handles together and get a double sided staff like weapon." Lee chose a zanboto. It was a large one sided sword and also had a long handle with a large round sphere gem at the bottom.

The blade of the sword was blunted, "That sword isn't used to cut but to crush, smash, and destroy. If you twist the gem at the bottom it separates. The gem is attached to a chain that is inside the handle so you can swing the weapon around." Sasuke picked two different swords. One was half the size of a zanboto and the other was a normal looking katana. The first sword looked like a large cleaver knife. The blade was shaped like a rectangle and had no hilt. The only thing weird about the katana was its hilt. Instead of a normal square looking hilt like a samurai sword or a regular katana the hilt was like an orb and seemed to glow slightly, "You've chosen two very different swords. The first has no special abilities except that the blade is incredible sharp but will only cut those you wish it to cut. The second blade absorbs its wielder's chakra and turns it into slices of energy at the wielder's command. The blade can also be used along with elemental chakra. You need to name your swords and then we will start your training."

Lee sheathed his zanboto into its sheath that now rested on his back, "Lotus is the name of my sword. I named it Lotus to honor Gai-sensei."

Konohamaru placed his swords in their sheaths. One sheath at each hip, "I'll call my swords Honor and Courage."

Sasuke had placed his butcher knife sword's sheath on his back along with his katana's sheath, "My first sword (the cleaver knife one) will be called Terror and my second (the katana) will be Maelstrom." He sheathed both of his swords. The three faced Blade as he resealed the rest of the swords.

"Ok let me tell you a few things about your swords. They don't need to be sharpened, cleaned, or even kept away from water. They won't rust or dull and any blood or gore will slide off the blade on its own. These are special blades so if you treat them well then they will save your life. Spend the rest of the day practicing on your own. After a while I'll come see each of you and give you pointers. Tomorrow I'll teach you to use each blade properly."

"Aren't you going to get some cloths for us girls?" Temari asked Blade suddenly.

Blade nodded, "I'll go now. You, Shikamaru, Garra, Hinata, and Sakura are coming with me. You need to get the girls sizes and I'll get the guy's sizes. We leave in ten minutes."

Inside a woman's clothing store

A little over an hour later

"How come the girls have been shopping for over an hour yet haven't picked out anything to wear?" Blade complained.

Shikamaru shrugged as he lay down on floor, "They're women, dude. They're just too troublesome to try to understand." He then cried out in pain as Temari kicked him in his side.

"Come on you lazy ass. I need your opinion on some cloths." She dragged Shikamaru after her. Blade chuckled and glanced over at Garra who was leaning against a wall looking slightly lost. 'He seems so small without his gourd.' Blade thought to himself. "Hey Garra what happened to your gourd?"

Garra gave Blade a strange look, "I'm not sure. Mother took it away from me and said she didn't want me to use my sand anymore." Hinata and Sakura came out of nowhere at that moment and walked up to the two males. Sakura was dragging Hinata who looked completely terrified.

"Hey you guys. We just wanted to get our respective buddy's' opinions on our cloths. What do you think Blade?" Sakura asked as she twirled in a tight circle several times. Sakura was wearing a pink mini skirt with tight black shorts under it. She also had a pink top with a zipper that ran straight down the front. She had black fingerless gloves on that looked like Blades.

'I think it's a good thing that you don't know what I'm thinking right now Sakura.' Blade thought to himself. "You look very great Sakura. I think those cloths suit you." Sakura beamed at his words. She then nudged Hinata who looked like she was going to faint from fear.

She turned to Garra who was still leaning against the wall but with his eyes closed, "G-Garra?" Upon hearing his name Garra's eyes flashed open and he turned to look at Hinata. Hinata froze in terror when his eyes fell on her.

Sakura smiled at Garra, "How do you think Hinata looks Garra?" Garra raised an eyebrow.

"Why would my opinion matter to you or her?" He asked honestly.

Sakura shook her head, "You two are going to spend a lot of time together so your opinions are going to start mattering." Garra turned to study Hinata. Hinata wore long dark blue pants and a tight matching top that showed off her curves and bust.

Garra shrugged, "You look ok I guess." Hinata frowned and he noticed it so he tried again. "I mean you look very nice, Hinata." Hinata then smiled a small smile at him. Garra was taken back, 'I made her smile? I think this is the first time anyone has smiled at or because of me.' Then Temari appeared wearing a green skirt with a red sash and white top that showed a lot of cleavage. She had several small fans tucked into the sash. Shikamaru was behind her and was holding five empty backpacks in his hands and one full one on his back. He tossed one to Hinata and one to Sakura.

"Sakura put your cloths in there along with what you pick out for Ino. Hinata put yours and what you got for Ten Ten and Hanabi in with yours. Temari put hers and what she picked out for Tayuya in my backpack." Hinata did as they were told and got several sets of cloths for themselves and the girls they were told to get cloths for and put it all into their packs.

"Ok there is a men's clothing store next store. Instead of going through the roof again like we did to get in here I think I should just cut through the wall that separates the two stores." Blade said as he drew his sword. He swung it twice to make an x slash in the wall. He then kicked the center of x and his leg went through. He pulled his leg out of the hole he had just made and chunks of the wall fell to the ground. "I love being able to destroy whatever I want!" Blade shouted childishly as he made the hole big enough for them to pass through. Once inside Temari grabbed Shikamaru and again dragged him off, only this time to pick out cloths for him. "Shikamaru grab some cloths for Neji too." Blade called out. He then turned to Sakura, "You and I'll grab some cloths for Sasuke and Konohamaru while Hinata and Garra get cloths for him and Kiba." Sakura and Blade walked off leaving Garra and Hinata alone.

Hinata walked to a rack full of gray jackets, "Kiba loves gray. I bet he'd like a couple of these." She grabbed several and put them in a pile near the hole in the wall. She also grabbed some gray pants and a couple of brown t-shirts, "That should be enough cloths for Kiba." She turned around when she heard someone behind her. It turned out to be Garra. He looked at her with a confused look. "What's wrong Garra?" She asked him still kind scared to be around him.

Garra gestured to all the clothes around him and frowned, "The Kazekage had clothes specially made for me my entire life. I've never picked out my own cloths before. I'm not sure what to get."

Hinata seemed to understand, "I can help you if you want." Garra nodded. "Ok what's your favorite color?"

"I like red, blood red." Garra told Hinata who again looked slightly afraid.

"Do you like loose or tight fitting clothes?"

"Loose."

"Ok then hold on." Hinata looked around till she saw a circular rack of blood red t-shirts. She walked over to them talking as Garra followed her, "Let's start with a red t-shirt then maybe a red vest or jacket." She studied the clothes on the circular rack and screamed as a hand slipped between a pair of shirts and grabbed her hand. The clothes parted to reveal the head of a female zombie. The zombie pulled a struggling Hinata close and went to take a bite out of her throat. Blade leaped across the room towards them while drawing his sword but was too far away to reach her in time. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the pain of the bite. Instead she heard a cry of pain and felt herself being shoved out of the creature's grip then she felt a splatter of blood hit her face. She opened her eyes to see the creature on the ground with its disembodied head rolling along the floor. She saw that Blade was staring at Garra along with everyone else. She looked over at the red haired sand ninja and gasped as she saw his blood dripping off his arm.

Garra turned to Hinata, "My sand wouldn't obey my orders because of mother so knocking you out of way was all I could do." Garra showed her his arm and she could only stare at a nasty looking wound on Garra's arm. She stepped forward and pulled a shocked Garra into a hug. She began to cry on his shoulder. Garra looked confused and embarrassed, "Hinata what are you doing?"

"You let yourself be bitten in order to save me. I didn't know you cared enough to do that." Hinata muttered into Garra's shoulder.

Garra's frown deepened, "Bitten? I didn't get bitten. When I pushed you out of the creature's grasp Blade's sword cut my arm as it killed the thing." Hinata looked over at Blade for confirmation.

Blade shook the blood off his sword, "He's telling the truth. It was my sword that cut him. But personally I think he would have taken the bite if it had come to that. I don't want any more surprises so hold on a second." He sheathed his clean sword and formed several hand signs. He touched the ground with one hand and put his other hand on his forehead, **"Ninja Art: Body Sensor Jutsu!"** A strange ripple came from the hand touching the ground and it traveled throughout the room. Blade sighed and stood, "There are several things moving in the back room but they don't have any body heat. The door to the back room is locked so let's keep it that way. Grab your stuff quickly." He walked off with Sakura again. Shikamaru and Temari went about packing Shikamaru's and Neji's clothes in one of the empty backpacks.

Garra tapped Hinata on the arm, "You can let me go now." Hinata leaped away from him, her face turning red. To hide her blush she went to a different rack and pulled a white t-shirt off of it. She tore it into strips and bandaged the cut on Garra's arm.

"Remind me to redo the bandaging when we get back. How about we get a black t-shirt instead of a red and just put something red over it?"

Garra looked over at a rack full of black shirts, "Black and red is fine." Hinata grabbed several black t-shirts and went looking for other clothing.

"Is a red vest ok?" She asked him.

"I'd rather have something with sleeves." Garra told her.

Hinata grabbed a red hooded jacket and showed it to him, "How's this?"

"I like it." He said. Hinata smiled and grabbed several of the hooded jackets along with several black pants for Garra. She put Kiba's and Garra's stuff in one of the free backpacks and handed it to him. He put it on and thanked her. Soon all six of them had full backpacks on and were ready to go. They returned to the other store and left through the hole in the ceiling.

Several minutes later

The six walked into the house to find that everyone was engrossed in some kind of activity. Ino and Ten Ten were in the kitchen talking, Neji was meditating behind the couch, Kiba and Lee were wrestling on the ground, Sasuke was talking with Tayuya, and Konohamaru and Hanabi were nowhere to be seen.

"We got clothes!" Temari shout. In a split second Ten Ten and Ino appeared in front of her in a flash. The clothes were taken out of the back packs and given to the girls.

"Where are Konohamaru and Hanabi?" Blade asked. Sasuke pointed at one of the TVs. Blade glanced at it and saw that one of the outside cameras must have been pointing at Konohamaru and Hanabi. The TV showed Hanabi watching Konohamaru practice with his swords. "How long have he been training for?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He's been training non-stop since you gave him his sword. I think he's going to quit soon or faint, whichever comes first." Blade tossed him a backpack.

"There are cloths for you and Konohamaru in there." Sasuke thanked him and began to rummage through the pack.

"Which sets are mine?" Sasuke asked him.

Blade shrugged, "Ask Sakura." Sasuke walked off to find and Blade headed out back. He walked out the back door to find Konohamaru on one knee panting hard while Hanabi kneeled next to him. Konohamaru struggled to stand but had to be assisted by Hanabi.

Blade walked up to Konohamaru, "You can rest now Konohamaru. That's enough now for today."

Konohamaru shook his head and lifted his swords, "I can keep going. I can't stop till I'm a lot stronger."

"Fine if you want to keep going then let me help you." Blade drew his sword and took a step back. He gestured for Konohamaru to come at him and Konohamaru didn't disappoint. He leaped at blade and swung with first Honor in his right hand and when Blade blocked it he countered with Courage in his left. Blade blocked it again and forced Konohamaru back a few steps. Konohamaru connected his swords and began to attack Blade again. Blade continued to block his swings with ease. Blade became bored so he knocked Konohamaru's blades away and kicked him in the chest. Konohamaru went flying and slammed into the ground. He looked like he had the air knocked out of him. Hanabi ran to his side as Konohamaru tried to get his bearings.

Hanabi glared at Blade, "You didn't have to go that far! He's new to sword fighting and he's tired. You had an unfair advantage."

Blade sheathed his sword, "Unfair advantage? He should have known when to give up." Blade turned to leave when he heard Konohamaru calling his name. He turned to see Konohamaru standing up holding his still connected swords. Blade sighed and drew his sword again, "You just won't learn when to stop now will you?"

Konohamaru smiled at Blade as he separated his swords, "It's you who doesn't understand. My boss would never have given up. I won't stop till I collapse and even then I'll still keep going." Konohamaru crossed his blades. Blade watched the trembling eleven year old boy pant and struggle to stand.

Blade sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, "Is that truly going to be your style? Not giving up till you collapse?" Konohamaru nodded. "Good now relax because tomorrow your training starts for real. I'm going to pack so many jutsu and sword techniques into you that you will beg me to allow you to collapse." Blade walked to the back door and as he passed through he said one more thing, "We got clothes for both of you inside."

Later that night

"Where the hell is Blade?" Sakura asked Sasuke as everyone, except Blade, finished eating dinner at the kitchen table.

Sasuke shrugged, "I haven't seen him since he talked with Konohamaru earlier." Sasuke was wearing black pants, a dark blue shirt, and a light blue jacket. "Why?"

"Because he's supposed to be my buddy and I haven't seen him lately either."

Kiba walked up to her wearing the clothes Hinata had picked out for him, "You looking for Blade? He's on the roof." Sakura thanked him and walked outside. She used the tree climbing technique to walk up the side of the house to get to the roof. She saw someone standing in the center of the roof with his back to her so she walked over to him. She stopped when she realized she didn't know who this person was. The person had bright whitish-silvery spiked hair. He had a loose black long sleeve shirt on along with a pair of loose black pants, large black boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Sakura pulled out a kunai and slowly walked towards the person.

"Put the kunai away, Sakura." The person said as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. His face was covered by a familiar black mask.

Sakura put her kunai away, "Blade is that really you? I've never seen you without your hooded trench coat on before."

"It's good to let my hair get some air every now and then." He turned his head up to the sky. Sakura glanced upwards and smiled. Without all the lights that normally lit Konoha at night the stars were able to shine brighter than Sakura had ever seen before. She walked up to Blade and stood at his side. They stood there for several minutes till Sasuke appeared on the roof behind them.

"Hey you guys. Most of us are going to bed and I wanted to know the sleeping arrangements."

Blade glanced at Sakura, "Do you want to share the living room, Sakura?" Sakura nodded and Blade turned to Sasuke, "Same arrangements as last night."

Sasuke thanked him and walked to the edge of the roof before turning back to look at Blade, "We start training tomorrow right?"

"Hell yeah and you better get some rest cause tomorrow is going to be rough." Blade told him with a friendly, yet slightly evil sounding, chuckle. Sasuke smiled and leapt of the roof. Sakura grabbed Blade's arm and began to pull him towards the edge Sasuke jumped off of.

"We should go to sleep too." She told him. Blade nodded and followed her off the roof still chuckling slightly. Sakura fell asleep quickly on her couch but long into that night he lay on his wondering how they would react if they ever learned the truth about him.

End of Chapter One

Closing words

The Rose Demon: Hey everyone. I've wanted to right a Naruto based Zombie story since I read someone's incomplete one. I have no idea at the moment where this story is heading but I'll continue writing until it's done. Also for those that may have read one of my other stories and are wondering why I'm working on another while the others are incomplete well it's just that when I get stuck on a story I work on another until I come up with an idea. I have guessed a couple of questions people might ask; who is Blade? Will so and so die? Will so and so get together? Is so and so alive? Why is this story listed as a Naruto and Sakura story if Naruto is dead? Most of your questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned.

Zombie Orochimaru: Review but if you flame just to be a hater just remember that the zombie infection can be passed on like a STD. (Winks and licks his lips at the haters)

TRD: Quit trying to scar people.

Z Orochimaru: I think you forgot the E. Shouldn't it be scare people?

TRD: No I typed what I typed for a reason.


	2. Note

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated any of my three stories yet. My laptop got smashed beyond repair in a car accident. I'm alright though and thank god I was smart enough to save everything on my I-pod. The only problem is that the chapter three of Shadomum, chapter two of Konoha's zombieland (KZ), and chapter three of Naruto and the clash of the clans (NCC) had not been saved yet and were lost. I've been working on them again on my library's computer but they only let you on for an hour per day and are closed Sundays and Fridays. Combined that with the fact that I've started independent study and it you get very little computer time. So until I get a new laptop (need a job first) it'll be awhile until I can update. Please forgive me and keep an eye out for when I do update one of these stories. Shadomum is the most likely one (I have most of this one written in my notebooks but every time I start typing it I start changing it! UGH!), followed by KZ (I'm not sure what I'm doing with it yet.), and finally NCC (NO idea where it's headed.). Thank you for your support.


End file.
